She's The First One Ever TMR
by Beanies R Us
Summary: Lucy wakes up, locked in a steel box, with nothing but field outside. Her newly found curiousity gets th better of her and she ventures into the depths of th surrounding maze...


DISCLAIMER: All of these brilliant plots and characters belong to the one and only James Dashner. Besides Lucy, she's 108% mine. (*whispers* I love you James).

A/N: My character, looks like Isabelle Fuhrman. Anyways I'll get on with it. (Idk why but when I was editing I read that in Piglet's voice).

Lucy's POV

"Holy crap!" I scream, my eyes widening to the size of the sun. The massive slimy creature had several mechanical limbs crudely welded to its body, an awful scented fluid dripping from into mouth, which could easily swallow me whole. My first instinct? Run, obviously. I sprinted down the unfamiliar stone corridors, the half machine, half snail-with-no-shell creature right on my heels.

I obviously couldn't stop to think, so I had to continue down the labyrinth of ivy-infested stone. What the hell is this place? Why did I wake up in a metal box? Why was there a huge, empty field (aside from the trees)? Why is the field surrounded by this-this maze? Why is there an angry (or possibly hungry) slug-monster thing chasing me? Why are there no stars? Why is there no moon? Why can't I remember anything? Why am I here?

I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, pinching my arm (hard enough to bruise) in the process. Yet, when I took a second look, everything remained the same. Dark, dingy, depressing, and dangerous. This isn't happening, I thought to myself, hoping I was right, but knowing, deep down I wasn't. But I have to get out of here, regardless.

I did a quick shoulder check. The monster thing was farther away now, but still too close for comfort. I made a hard right and instantly found ivy climbing to the top of the walls. I could hear it, whirring, clicking, shrieking. After taking one last look up, I started to climb. Surely, it can't climb with all those metal legs, my brain said somewhat reassuring me. Before reaching the pinnacle, I had to consider my options. Once I get up there, what am I gonna do? Excellent question brain! What am I gonna do? Fall asleep? Seems unlikely. Jump from wall to wall? I completely depends on what's up top. (If you're I've ever seen Flushed Away, please say you thought of that, comment if you did).

The top was simply flat ivy-covered stone. "Okay, I have a second to catch my breath and make a plan," I mutter to myself. Realizing, I don't recognize my voice. But if I don't remember anything, how would I?

So I lay there, vulnerably, panting like I'd just run half a dozen marathons, my throat begging for a drink, though there was none to be had. "Please be a dream," I whisper, closing my eyes briefly, allowing a single tear to slip out. But they shot back open to the shriek of the slimy beast. It needs a proper name, I thought to myself, pondering it for a moment, before snapping back into reality.

I glanced downward to see the slug with legs attempting to scale the wall. "Looks like you're out of practice, mate," I mutter, taking a running start to make my jump to the wall directly across from me.

In less than an hour, I lost the creature in from what I've gathered, a changing maze. Bit peculiar.

And by the time the sun had ascended into the sky, I had only shut my eyes to blink. Maybe some sleep is well-deserved. I mean, I escaped that weird slug/robot/turtles-with-no-shell thing! That the craziest thing I've ever done. Well, if I could remember any of my past, I'm sure it would be.

In case I have anymore run-ins with my little (BIG) friend, I concealed myself somewhat with ivy, in a crevice, far from the ground. Fatigue quickly took over, my eyelids weighing seemingly a ton.

"How is she?" A male's voice question. What the- I was completely isolated in that maze. No people. Just weird creatures which slightly resembled mucous. Ew. "She's waking up," an unknown female's voice interrupts my thoughts. Haha, I think, as though she could hear me, I'm already awake (my eyes are just closed heh heh).

Aside from the other million and a half questions I have, I've got only one. What happened? I was in an iron cage, then an empty field, then a monster-infested maze? Is it supposed to make sense? What am I missing? Facts and evidence is what. Like these mysterious people said, I was sleeping, maybe that maze was all some crude dream. But when why can't I remember anything still. "Ughhhh!" I groan, without thinking about if beforehand. Crap, now they're onto me. "Lucille?" What? Lucille? Is that my name? Lucille, stay on track! I reluctantly open my eyes, revealing the unknown man and woman. The man's deep brown hair was greying at the roots, his face holding the most confusing of expressions. His nearly black abyss of eyes filled with demise and hate, yet his lips curled into a friendly smile. Maybe it's a phase, I smile to myself, probably looking crazy.

"How do you feel, Lucy?" The woman who I assume was a nurse asks me, brushing the hair out of my face. Her own skin was a rich caramel brown, matching her eyes, yet her hair was a darker black than the starless night sky in the maze, curled nicely onto her shoulders. Overall, appearing quite nice. But I can't trust anyone right now. "Where am I?" I ask, ignoring the woman's question. "Safe," the man replied. This really should have reassured me but coming from him it made me feel more unsafe than the maze. But I went along with it, "Who are you?" The man spoke up again, "You can call me Mr. Janson and this is Dr. Cruz. I nodded. "What happened?"


End file.
